maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Octessence/Dialogues
Mission 1 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text First thing we need to do is get a sample of this MGH/Iso-8 variant to Beast so he can start analyzing it. Deploy 2 Screen Text Havok has picked up on the possible presence of the Living Pharaoh. Send him to follow up so we know one way or another. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text A Test Subject blew up in one of the maintenance tunnels near the Metro-North tracks under Grand Central Station. We're looking at a major collapse unless Colossus can get there and stabilize the tunnel. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 4 Screen Text The presence of Mr. Sinister gives credence to the rumours about Apocalypse. We need to make contact with as many former Horsemen as possible. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 5 Screen Text A group of Test Subjects escaped our cordon and are headed across the Queensboro Bridge. Spiral's closest. Send her after them. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Toad ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Avalanche ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Living Pharaoh ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Epic Boss - Sugar Man ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 2 (London) Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Test Subjects in the Chunnel? Send a Tactician to get them out of there before they collapse it or the French blow up the other side to keep them out. Deploy 2 Screen Text The Hellfire Club might be running a Test Subject research facility here. Infiltrate, assess, destroy. Deploy 3 Screen Text The rectors of this museum are reporting their archives have been broken into and searched. Send a hero to see what's going on. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 4 Screen Text We're never going to catch Selene if we don't keep a secure perimeter around the area where we think she is. Send a Scrapper to clear a band of Test Subjects out of this location. Deploy 5 Screen Text Wolverine is the closest asset we have to a group of Test Subjects who are trying to break into an Iso-8 lab near the wharf. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Avalanche ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Dragoness ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Selene ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 2 (San Francisco) Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text We located the transport used to bring Rogue here. Send a Bruiser to help recover it and bring it in for analysis. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text If there's a psychic interfering with our search for Rogue, we'll need boots on the ground to pick up her trail. Send a Scrapper to scout the area. Deploy 3 Screen Text Send a Tactician to help emergency responders keep gawkers away from this area. They've got enough to deal with. Deploy 4 Screen Text The Circle of 8 has caught some Test Subjects. S.H.I.E.L.D. regulations prohibit ritual murder, or knowingly failing to prevent same. So off we go to rescue Test Subjects. Deploy 5 Screen Text Scientific staff are about to transfer samples of an unstable Iso-8 variant from one lab to another for further analysis. Send a hero to escort them. MiniBoss - Blob ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Toad ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Living Monolith ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Completed Mission 3 (New York) Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Lock this area down. Send a Tactician to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. rapid-response teams to put together a solid perimeter and start civilian evacuations. Deploy2 Screen Text Sooner or later, Apocalypse will go after Avengers Mansion. He won't be able to resist. Get a hero there to stand guard until we can get a surveillance upgrade installed. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text Sentinels are destroying a block of row houses in the South Bronx. A counterstrike team is en route; send a Blaster to support. Deploy 4 Screen Text There's a rumor going around that the bridges and tunnels are going to be destroyed to isolate Manhattan. Send someone to help city officials quell those rumors. Deploy 5 Screen Text With all the focus on Apocalypse and the Sentinels, criminal gangs are taking advantage of the situation. There's a firefight between cops and a gang here. The Finest could use a little extra firepower. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Toad ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Mystique ''Reveal'' ''Start'' References Category:Special Operations Category:Dialogues